Unravel Memories
by NoirBlossom
Summary: Sasuke has been away from Konoha for years. And all of a sudden he decided to came home after a long journey for his atonement of his sins. The reason of coming back is very simple, he missed Konoha. His home. Also the main reason of him coming back is to see her. Kami knows how much he miss her. But what would he do if he’d learn that she totally forget about him?
1. His Return

After the Great Ninja Konoha War has ended,

Many of Konoha's Shinobi had gotten traumatized. The sheer intensity of the war had driven many to emotional unstable state.

It came to the point where Tsunade-sama (Go-daime) had to make a decision to suppress and alter some of their memories to bring them back to sanity. It was hard for Tsunade-sama to make this decision , messing with their memories but it had to be done.

For months Tsunade-sama work on the affected Shinobi, she altered and suppressed some parts of the war. But there's one shinobi who have the hardest one to cure with.

It was Haruno Sakura.

She suffered a lot mentally, because of Uchiha Sasuke and Konoha War.

The only cure for her is to Erase all of her memory with Sasuke and also suppress and alter some part of the Konoha war in her memory.

Years have passed after Tsunade finished curing all of the Traumatized Shinobi's including Sakura…

There is a certain Raven black haired man with a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline) who have returned in his Village, . .

None other than Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Hidden Leaf Village, it's been years…_ "

He said to himself while entering the village.

As he enter the village he immediately sensed that there's an upcoming Kunai with a bomb seal above him, he used his rinnegan to avoid the upcoming kunai.

After the explosion, A black haired ANBU Girl get down from the ground and search for the man he's aiming for.

 _Where did he go? He's just here for moment_

Her inner self asked her.

Needless she know, behind her Sasuke Uchiha grab her both wrist.

 _How did that happened in just a second?_

Again her inner self ask her.

She look behind her and saw a mismatch pair of eyes one is color Red and one is color Purple.

 _Those eyes, they're looks so familiar._

She said in her mind.

 _Ah! I knew it_! her inner self said.

 _He's in the Bingo Book! the Last survivor of_ -

Before her inner self finish the sentence she felt a movement of the man behind her holding her both wrist.

On Sasuke's thoughts, he is confused why is this ANBU Girl attacking him suddenly.

" _Who are you_?" Sasuke asked.

 _"Heh- ,..As expected from the last Uchiha Survivor ne_?" The Black haired ANBU girl speak out.

That voice? It sounds familiar to him.

Before he could ask a second question, he lost a grip on the wrist of ANBU Girl.

She then composed herself and face the Last Uchiha Survivor.

" _SHANAROOOOOO_!" Yelled by the Black haired ANBU Girl, as she tried to attack the Uchiha Survivor using her fist.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard the word ' _Shanaro_ ' from the Girl.

He was dodging the attacks coming from the girl but he had a rough time because this girl's skills are incredible.

What would he expect? It's a member of ANBU he says to himself.

Sasuke had an opportunity to remove the ANBU Girl's mask. As the mask fell off the ground, his mismatch colored eyes met her Emerald eyes.

" _Sakura_?" Sasuke speak out

He's in a bit of a shock when he saw the face of the ANBU girl.

Sakura then took a step back away from Sasuke _"How did you know my name_?" She asked from the man who just called her by her first name.

Now again facing the Uchiha in front of her, she examined the face of the man.

for a moment she saw this man's face somewhere in her memory.

Her hair started to turn into light pink as she felt her head start aching.

What's happening? Her hair is turning back pink? And why is her hair black anyway? More importantly why she doesn't seems recognize me? There are many questions running through his head.

He's back into his mind after he saw Sakura suddenly kneeled on the ground.

" _Sakura_!" Sasuke yelled as he try to walk closer to Sakura.

" _Don't come near me_!" Sakura says while pointing a poisoned kunai at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a pain on his chest the moment he hear those words.

" _SAKURA-CHAN_!" Another familiar voice came out of nowhere

Sasuke immediately find the source of the voice and instead of Sasuke being shocked, the Blonde haired man with a pair of blue eyes coming near from them is the one who's shocked.

" _SASUKE-TEME_!?" The blonde haired man yelled and hurriedly assist Sakura from standing up.

" _When did you?- How did you?- Why did you_?-" the blonde haired man spat out.

He didn't pay attention to the Blonde haired man throwing unfinished question on him, he was worried about Sakura.

" _Naruto do you know him_?" Sakura asked the blonde haired man who named Naruto Uzumaki.

" _Well sort of_.." Naruto lost some words because he didn't expect this coming.

 _The time has come eh?_ The kyuubi amusingly say.

 _Shut up Kurama_. Naruto says in his mind where only he and Kurama can only hear.

Naruto look at Sasuke and he saw a confused expression on Sasuke's face.

" _Usoratonkachi, would you mind explaining to me what's happening in here_?" Sasuke finally manage to ask Naruto.

 _"Teme! Now is not the time, I'll tell you later…Sakura-chan go to your house and rest_." Naruto says while not taking off the look at Sasuke.

" _No! I will not leave you with that man! He's dangerous, he's one listed on the Bingo Book_ " Sakura said worriedly.

Again, Sasuke felt a pain in his chest as he heard those words coming out from Sakura.

" _I know him, now Sakura I need you to trust me. I will manage this. Go home and get some rest_." Naruto ordered.

"Sakura, go home." She stiffened as she notice the authority on Naruto's voice.

Before she go, Sakura took a glance of Uchiha Sasuke and saw the man is Looking directly to her.

She felt uneasy feelings inside her heart. But she manage not to mind it.

As Sakura left Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto then walk towards Sasuke.

" _Took you long enough to come home Sasuke."_


	2. Story behind

" _Now would you mind explaining me now what's happening with Sakura_?" Sasuke ask with his blank facial expression.

Not showing his feelings inside he felt since when he knows that Sakura couldn't recognize him.

" _I'm not that good at explaining things, It would be better if Tsunade-baasan will explain this to you. . .Follow me_ " Naruto motioned Sasuke to follow him.

They walk silently inside the village as the people around them talks and make some gossips about the Missing-nin who came back in their village.

In just few minutes they reach they're destination.

Sasuke found himself in front of Bar.

Naruto then walk inside the bar and Sasuke just followed him.

Naruto saw the Old lady he used to ' _Tsunade-baasan'_

" _Oii_!" Naruto started as he come near closer to Tsunade-sama

" _Ara- what brings you here_?" Tsunade-sama asked while filling her shot glass with sake.

" _There's an unexpected guess wanting to meet with you_." Naruto spat out

As Naruto moved sideward, Tsunade-sama saw the missing-nin

" _I see._." Tsunade-sama drink up the whole bottle of sake in just few gulps.

" _So you already know huh_." Tsunade release a long sigh looking at the missing-nin's eye.

" _Why don't you two have a seat_ " Shizune says while holding Tonton.

 _When did you get there_? (Reffering to Shizune) Naruto asked mentally.

They both sit in front of the ex-Hokage, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade motioned Shizune to get a bottle of sake.

The three were leave alone in the corner of the bar.

" _Sakura is my precious Student. I can't afford to loose her._ " Tsunade started.

Naruto look at Tsunade with a sad face.

" _It all began after the Great Konoha War. I started seeing there's something wrong with Sakura, it's not noticeable, until weeks have passed after you leave the village for that 'atonement sins' of yours...She began having nightmares every time she fell asleep. She barely eats and almost never talks to everyone. I know she's traumatised just like almost every shinobi does but I didn't know she's suffering too much." Tsunade reached for the newly refilled bottle of sake in Shizune's hand._

 _"I think ways to find out how to heal Traumatised shinobi's including Sakura...The only one comes up in my mind is to Suppress and Alter their memories. But medling with Sakura's is tough. She still suffers after I altered some of her memories with Konoha war. day by day I feel like Sakura will loose her sanity, I called Rokudaime (Kakashi) and Naruto and told them about Sakura's condition, and the only one way to cure it_ "

Tsunade lifts her head to see Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke shows no expression, while Naruto is eating a cup of Ramen.

 _We're in a serious mode here but you manage to eat a bowl of ramen._ Shizune told herself while looking at Naruto.

" _So the only way to cure her is to erased all of her memories with m_ e?" Sasuke finally speak.

Tsunade nods as a response. As expected from you Sasuke you gets the story Immediately Tsunade said inside her mind.

" _Knowing Sakura as a Medic-nin like me, and also Surpasing my power, she also knew the only way to cure herself. But she resisted to do it. . .Because even if she knows that she'll suffer more if I didn't erase all of her memory. Sakura doesn't want to erase you from her life. She love you that much even if she knows you don't feel the same._ " Tsunade continue the story.

" _Sakura leave me no choice but to forcefully erase her memory. It's for her good._ " Tsunade finish her sentence as she finish to drink the sake on the shot glass.

" _Shishou!(Master) Here you are, I wanted to ask you somethi-_ " Sakura hurriedly walk towards Tsunade but she stop when she saw Naruto and Sasuke.

" _Oh_." That's the only word came from Shizune's mouth.

" _Sakura-chan didn't I tell you to go home and get some rest_?" Said by Naruto

Sasuke take a good look at Sakura standing beside them. Her hair again started to turn into pale pink.

" _Ahh- This is bad_."

Tsunade blurted.

" _Shishou, do you know him too?_ " Sakura referring to Sasuke.

Sasuke gets little annoyed on Sakura, by pointing her finger at his like they don't know each other.

But Sakura do. She doesn't even remember him.

" _Sakura, I need you to go to Rokudaime to help them. Go there now_." Tsunade ordered

 _Shanaroo_! I just got in here now you're asking me to leave! Said by her inner self.

" _Huh? But I have to ask yo-_ " again Sakura didn't manage to finish her sentence because Tsunade cut off her words

" _Now_." Tsunade said

" _First Naruto then now you Shishou?! Why is it I have this feeling that everyone here is avoiding me to get contact with this man_?!" Sakura says with a confused expression on her face as she point her finger on Sasuke.

" _Just listen to what I say, obey your Master_." Tsunade spoke calmly.

" _Hmph, whatever._ " Sakura then turn her back and started to walk away from them as she mumbles something.

Now the Naruto, Sasuke Tsunade and Shizune remain quiet after Sakura left.

Naruto let out a long sigh, as Sasuke stand up began to walk away from them.

" _Where are you going_?" Naruto asked

" _None of your business._ " Sasuke answered as he use his rinnegan to teleport.

And in just a second he disappeared in a thin air.

" _This is what I've been telling you before you proceed to your risky decision Baa-san_." Naruto said as he turn his head back to Tsunade.

" _Why don't you let them be? You know this day would come anyway._ " Naruto retorted.

" _Sakura really loves Sasuke more than her self yah know_." Naruto said with a sad expression.

" _And you know I have reason why I did this. . .Go to Rokudaime and tell him this little happening, and._.." Tsunade stop for a moment

" _And what?_ " Naruto ask

" _Avoid Sasuke being near from Sakura. Please._ " Tsunade pleased.

" _This is wrong, I don't want them to be this way Baa-san. But I understand you. I'll do what I can. But if this doesn't work, I also have a favor to ask...Let them b_ e." Naruto said.

" _Is this some kind of bet_?" Tsunade asked.

" _Well sort of_." Naruto says as he stand up and walk away from the Godaime and her assistant.

 _Hmph. That kid.., doing whatever he likes._

Knowing Tsunade, she would probably lose in this bet again.

But she doesn't want to see her precious student to suffer again.


	3. Annoying

Sakura is on her way to the Current Hokage's Office which is the Rokudaime Kakashi-sama.

As she jump from every roofs she deeply think about that mysterious man suddenly appeared in their Village.

Uchiha Sasuke.

While she's spacing out, she mistakenly step at the roof which cause for her to fall.

 _Shit_! Sakura cursed preparing herself to fall on the ground.

But she didn't...

Because she was immediately caught by none other than, Sasuke.

Sasuke tighten his grip on Sakura.

As Sasuke's feet touch the ground, he's still carrying Sakura in a bridal style.

" _Uchiha?! W-what are you doing here_?" Base on the tone of her voice she was a little annoyed.

" _Aren't you a little grateful that I help you_?" A little smirk was form on Sasuke's face as he put Sakura down on the ground.

" _Tch. What do you want?, If you have nothing to say I'm leaving. I have a report to do_." Turning her back on the missing-nin and preparing to jump off the roof again.

But the missing-nin didn't let her go away. He caught Sakura's wrist and pinned her to the nearest wall. Using his one hand.

" _What-? Are you out of your mind? What do you think you're doing_?" Sakura was struggling to get out on Sasuke's tight grip.

" _I wanted to know how much memories were taken_." Again a smirk was form on Sasuke's face.

" _What memory? I don't know what you're talking about_." She meant what she said. She doesn't really know what he's talking about.

 _Of course she don't_. He said inside his mind.

" _Tch. You're starting to annoy me. Let me go_!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura's hair once again began to turn in pale pink as she hear voice inside her mind You're so annoying was the word she heard and then the next thing she saw is some blurrry image of a boy.

Sasuke then notice again the changing color of her hair and losen her grip on Sakura.

" _Ahhh_!-" she scream as she felt pain in her head.

Her head fell on his chest and Sasuke's hand grips on Sakura's elbow.

It seems this moment happened before.

" _Sakura hold on_."

Sasuke tried to calm her ex-teammate.

" _I saw a boy- nggh.._ " she stop talking because of her severe headache.

" _Don't push your self remembering some of your memories_." He calmly said.

The next thing happened, Sakura completely collapse in Sasuke's arm.

A worried expression plastered on the missing-nin's face.

Sasuke rushed to the Hokage's office while carrying Sakura.

At the Hokage's office.

The current Hokage; Kakashi, heard a knock from the door.

" _Come in_." The Hokage day ordered.

As the door open, Rokudaime continue to read some paperworks on his hands.

" _What is_ i-" finally Kakashi look for the person who enters his office.

He's eyes widened when he saw an unexpected guess carying his ex-student, Sakura.

" _What happened to her_?" Kakashi looking at Sakura's sleeping face.

" _She collapsed as she remember some part of her lost memories_."

Sasuke said while he was laying Sakura on the couch near the Hokage's table.

So he know... Kakashi says in the back of his mind.

" _I'll call Tsunade-sama_." Dialing the Goidame's number, Kakashi look at the missing-nin.

He knew this day would come.

He was worried about Sakura's condition.

He doesn't want to see Sakura hurt again.

He treasure every member on his First Team. Team 7.

He was greatful that once again their team was now complete because of the return of the missing-nin, Sasuke.

But he is also worried about what might happened next to the only girl on their Team.

"- _Hey? Who's this_?" An annoyed voice came from the other line.

Kakashi stops from thinking deeply and started talking.

" _Ahh. It's me Kakashi. I just wanted to tell you that Sakura collapsed_ -" Tsunade interferes Kakashi from talking "- _She what_!?"

Tsunade-sama quickly hung up the telephone.

Ahh. Impatient as always when it comes to her precious disciple.

Kakashi sighs while talking in his mind.

" _So what brings you back in here_?" He asked the missing-nin silently watching the sleeping Sakura.

" _Why ask that kind of question. Am I not welcome on my own village_." The missing-nin's respond on Kakashi's question.

" _No. It's just surprising that you suddenly return_." The Rokudaime said.

" _Hn_." The only respond comes from Sasuke.

A moment of silence passed by, when the Door were suddenly smashed.

" _Where is she_!?" Tsunade immediately find her student.

Oh no this is the nth time of her breaking the door. Kakashi while staring at the smashed door.

When she found Sakura laying on the couch, Tsunade hurriedly walk towards her student.

She do some checking on her student's vital point to see if there's something bad haprning to her. But she realised a big sigh when she found out that her student is still in good condition. Sakura is just sleeping.

" _What part of_ _ **I erased** all of her memory_ _you don't understand Sasuke_?" Tsunade scolded the missing-nin.

The missing-nin just look with a blank facial expression on the Legendary Sannin.

" _You kid! You're getting on my nerves!_." Tsunade pointed on Sasuke while Shizune is holding her to prevent Tsunade from being rampage.

" _Now, Now. Stop Tsunade-sama. You're on the Hokage's office. Remain yourself calm_." Shizune blurt.

" _I'm also a past Hokage. I can do whatever I want_." Tsunade retort.

" _Tsunade-hime relax. Now that we all know that Sakura is fine now, there's no need for you to worry_." Kakashi also tries to calm the raging legendary sannin.

" _What!? There is still to worry about. THERE ARE STILL MANY TO WORRY ABOUT_." Tsunade yell.

Kakashi understand what Tsunade meant to say.

" _Tsunade-sama, you might wake up Sakura. Stop yelling_." Shizune said.

It happened. Sakura suddenly wakes up.

Realising some grunt. She stretched her arms and realised a big yawn.

That was a good nap. Her inner self said.

Indeed. She mentally approves.

Recovering from her good nap.

She examine the place where she is.

She stop her eyes on the missing-nin in front of her.

" _S-Sasuke-kun_!"


	4. Bursting bubble

" _S-Sasuke-kun_!?"

That voice wasn't from Sakura.

T'was from a Pale blonde haired girl walking through a smashed door with Spiky ponytail haired man and a Chubby guy eating some potato chips.

" _Eh? What did just happened here_?"

The chubby guy asked while eating.

" _Hey Chouji, didn't I said to you that don't talk when you're eating_!" The pale blonde haired girl scolded the Chubby Guy named Chouji.

" _Rokudaime, did_?-" the spiky haired man ask didn't finish his question because Kakashi immediately nod for his undone question.

" _Ahh. What a drag_." That's the only word came out from the Spiky haired man who named Shikamaru.

Putting his two hand at the back of his head while lazily yawning.

" _Ah! Sakur_ a!"

Sakura caught the attention of the Pale blonde haired girl.

Removing her gaze from Sasuke, she look at the girl who calls her name.

" _Ino? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?_ -" She questioned the Pale blonde haired girl who named Ino.

" _You just only collapsed at halfway through my office_ " The Hokage put an emphasis on the the word **Only** as he talks.

" _Ah_!" Sakura touch her forehead as she rise up from laying on the couch.

" _I told you not to push yourself_." Sasuke finally talk.

He restrain Sakura from getting up with his lone hand.

Everyone in the room was shock, including Sasuke himself.

He was shock towards his action.

His body moves itself.

Shikamaru let a small cough before he talks. " _May I interfere this **PDA** in just a moment_."

Not removing his hand from Sakura's body, Sasuke glared at Shikamaru.

" _H-Hey. I'm just kidding..._ " Shikamaru awkwardly smile at the missing-nin.

" _What is it Shikamaru_?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru.

" _Ahh. It's about our mission_." Shikamaru answered while scratching his temple.

" _We could discuss it later after we settle this_." Shikamaru nod in turn of response from what Kakashi said.

This is such a troublesome Shikamaru said mentally while looking at Sakura struggling to get out from Sasuke's hand.

" _H-Hey! Hands off me_!" Sakura yelled.

" _Tch. Touching me as if we know each other. I don't barely know you. Aside from what I've read on every Bingo Book I saw_." Sakura was so irritated at the missing-nin.

Sasuke then losen his grip on Sakura, letting her to get up.

Ahhh. Look at what's you've done. Her inner self said.

What?! He deserves it. He always grip me like we're close. She said to her inner self.

She looks at the missing-nin's face.

She saw nothing but a blank facial expression starring at her.

" _Ah. Yamanaka Ino, can you assist Sakura to her House?_ " Tsunade speak to release some tension from what they've witness.

" _Hai. Tsunade-sama_."

Ino accept the order from Lady Tsunade and walk slowly to Sakura.

Sakura was so confused. In just a second she might burst.

So she is. As Ino touched the Anbu Girl; Sakura, burst like a bubble.

She tap away Ino's hand.

" _I don't understand what's going on with here, the tension. Everything! You all always avoid me from getting contact with this man! Ever since we met earlier! I'm done with this shit! I am not going anywhere. I want an answer, I want an explanation from what's happening._ " Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

And then she lost her patience.

Shikamaru said mentally.

As Sasuke stand, everyone caught his attention.

Looking at Sakura's completely pinked hair.

He then open his mouth to say some word, but then he was interfere with Sakura's action.

Catching her breath from after what she said, Sakura spoke up again.

" _I changed my mind..._ " she look at Sasuke before she continue to talk

 _"I am going somewhere. And you're coming with me._ "

Sakura intensely glared at Sasuke as she grab the hand of the missing-nin.

Sasuke let the pink haired girl brag him out of the Hokage's office.

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and the rest are left hanging their mouth towards Sakura's action.

Recovering from what just happened, Ino let out a smile.

Sakura..How I wish I could tell you what's happening. But it's not my story to tell. Ino said mentally.

" _What's meant to be cannot be broken that easily_." Chouji let a loud burp after what he said.

Ino happily nod from what her teammate says.


	5. Cherry that blossoms

Ahh damn, why did I even brag this man Outside.

Sakura blurted inside her mind.

" _Where are you taking me_?"

Sasuke ask while Sakura still hold on his one hand and still walking nowhere.

" _I don't know_." She answered.

Sakura stop walking, causing Sasuke to stop too.

They stop on the fields filled with Cherry blossom trees.

What a coincidence. The pink haired girl brag this man out in front of him and bring him to this place.

" _I-I._." Sakura was stuttering to start a talk with the Uchiha.

" _What do you want to say_?" Sasuke asked in a calm voice matching with his Calm face watching Sakura to continue what she wants to say.

" _I want you to tell me what's happening. I know you knew the answer for my question._ " Sakura stops from stuttering.

" _And what's my benefits after I answer your question_?" Sasuke asked.

" _Th-That's...How much do you want_?" She asked.

" _I don't want your money_."

He said.

" _Then what do you want_?" Sakura is starting to get pissed off.

" _I want_.." Sasuke grabs Sakura and pull her closer to him. " _...You, Sakura_." He continued as he lean closer to confused Sakura.

As the wind blew to them, there are some petals of cherry blossoms fell from them.

Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach. The cool breeze is not the one who cause her body shivers, but the tight hug she gets from the missing-nin.

She felt completely comfortable on this man's side, like they've known each other.

I don't get my self.

I have this feeling that we've known each other for some reason.

But I know this is our first time we met each other.

Sakura was totally confused. Really.

From the other side.

Sasuke is also confused about his action.

This is the second time he did this again, acting like this without hesistation.

What's happening to me. He ask himself.

On the further side, there is a Brown bun haired girl sitting on one of the cherry blossom tree, watching the two reunite together.

 _Lucky for Sakura, right Neji?_

Tenten said to her teammate as if Neji was there sitting beside her.

The wind blew through her body like it was Neji responding to what Tenten just said.

 _If you were just here Neji._

 _I miss you._

 _Why did you have to leave me. . ._

Teten then wipe her tears falling through her cheeks as she remember her old teammate who died from the Great Konoha War.


	6. Note

**Author's Note** :

On MAJOR REVISION, and by the time I re-publish this again it will be uploaded on Wattpad too.

Thank you for understanding!

Stay safe. :))


End file.
